It Was All a Dream
by NeteleJala
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Mick's POV. It was just an average day...or is it?


First, credit goes to Greenleaf9's father again for the idea on this one. I tweaked it a little, but the concept is still his! Thanks Greenleaf9 for the beta and inspiration, as always! Thanks to all you wonderful readers, especially those of you who review!

Not much you need to know, other than that it is canon set somewhere after **B.C.** Rated 'PG.' FYI, Bourbon is the family name of Louis XVI and yes I did look up the 1983 Superbowl.

I don't own Moonlight or make any profits.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**It Was **_**All**_** a Dream**

_Buzz, Buzz_

Mick groaned and turned his head away from the irritating noise.

_Buzz, Buzz_

Knowing it wouldn't stop until he got up, Mick slowly opened his freezer lid. _I hate evenings._ He reached over and turned off the annoying alarm clock. He smiled at it. One of the few things he had left from his mortal life. _They just don't make stuff like they did back then._ And given the progress of fashion he was looking at an antique that was back in vogue.

After a quick trip to his hidden fridge and syringe full of blood later, Mick was ready to start the night. He headed to the shower. He turned on a stream of cool water—the vamp version of a hot shower— and stepped in. His mind wandered as he let the water flow over him.

He had started his usually round of self-loathing as he had filled the syringe with his breakfast, but today he was fixated on how it all started. _If I hadn't taken that gig at Coraline's party none of this would have ever happened._ He remembered that party as if it were yesterday. She had worn that slinky red dress of hers and he couldn't keep his eyes off it.

_If I had stayed home, I wouldn't have met her, and then I wouldn't have become obsessed and I wouldn't have asked her to marry me and she wouldn't have turned me. I could be in some nursing home somewhere, being ignored by my children and grandchildren and hanging with all the other old men, complaining about how things were better back-in-the day._ One second thought, he already did that. Just exchange 'nursing home' with 'exclusive vampire club' and 'old men' with 'Josef.'

Mick stepped out of the shower and dried off, heading for his bedroom to get dressed. He went through this all the time, but nothing was going to change the past. His reality was that syringe downstairs…

At least that's what Josef kept trying to tell him. Josef…one of the only things he didn't regret about his life. _Josef the best friend I've ever had, even compared to my war buddies. Heck, Josef is a war buddy. It's just a different kind of war…one with myself._

Mick chuckled to himself as he made his way downstairs to his office. Josef could be such a playboy one day and a hard nose the next. Mick loved to watch Josef throw his money around. He still couldn't believe some of the things Josef seemed to pull off, but he got even more enjoyment watching Josef lose money.

_Like the Superbowl in '83._ Mick smiled, remembering that event. _He was sure the Dolphins were going to win. I'd give anything to see his face again when the Redskins won. God it was fun._

Mick was roused from his thoughts by the phone ringing. "Mick St. John Private Investigations. This is St. John. How can I help you?" _And so starts another day…_

* * *

Mick closed the case file he had been working on. He could feel the telltale signs of dawn. _Time to hit the freezer._

Mick put away the files, two cheating spouses and an employee skimming scandal. _Not bad for a days work._

Mick made his way upstairs and pulled off his shirt, throwing it in the dirty clothes hamper. He looked around his empty bedroom. _I really need a bed. Just in case I get any nosy visitors or a guest…_ Mick's mind wandered to Beth. He had felt terrible when all he had to offer her was the couch.

_Beth._ There was a topic Mick didn't want to think about. He knew he shouldn't have let her see him and he knew he shouldn't have told her what he was, but he couldn't say 'Goodbye.'

Mick walked to his freezer room and closed the door. _Beth's smile is worth spending 50 years as a vampire._ Mick opened his freezer lid and pulled off his pants to hang them on the hook near the door. Before getting into the freezer, Mick turned the alarm off.

_Tomorrow I'm going to sleep till I wake up on my own._ Mick climbed into his freezer and closed the lid. He pictured Beth's smile as he closed his eyes. He was going to have some sweet dreams today…

* * *

_Buzz, Buzz_

Mick groaned and rolled over.

_Buzz, Buzz_

_I thought I turned that blasted thing off? Wait…I can't roll over in my freezer._ Mick opened his eyes. The lingering memories of his dream melted away. He tried to hold onto the piece, but it was like trying to carry water in hands. All he remembered was that it had been weird. _Something about freezers and football and a girl…two girls.i Mick smiled, laying back into his bed. iNice…_

He looked around at his cramped studio apartment. His bed took up most of the room and his dirt laundry the rest. _Can't expect more of a starving artist._

_Ring, Ring_

"Hello?" Mick answered his phone. _Who would be calling me at this time?_

"Mick, buddy, get dressed quick. We got a gig."

Mick was suddenly awake, scrounging through his piles of clothes for his band uniform. "Great! Where is it? Who hired us?"

"Some party house in the hills. Real ritzy place. Some lady…" there was a long pause and Mick could hear the sound of papers shuffling. "Coraline Bourbon."

_Coraline…Why does that sound so familiar?_ "Sure, I'll be ready in a few minutes."

* * *

I humbly beg for review.


End file.
